Conventional gates are commonly made in a factory according to the width of gates by measuring it before hand by workers and then transported to the site where it is to be installed. Generally, in production and installation, there exit some problems as: 1. no uniform size and shape to be prepared in advance; 2. heavy weight, unconvenient for installation; 3. much time needed in installation; and 4. impossibility of mass production.